In recent years, MIMO (Multi Input Multi Output) that is a radio communication method in which a transmission device separates data into a plurality of streams and simultaneously transmits them using a plurality of antennas and a reception device receives them using a plurality of antennas, separates received data into streams of data corresponding to transmission antennas and then restores the original data has attracted attention so as to transmit and receive data at high speed. In MIMO, radio communication devices that are provided with a plurality of antennas, for example three or more antennas, are used such that signals are transmitted and received using two or more antennas that are selected from the plurality of antennas with which the devices are provided.
In the foregoing radio communication devices, a correlation value between radio signals received by each of the plurality of antennas is small, the amount of data that can be transmitted and received by one antenna can be increased. Technologies that estimate the correlation value between radio signals received by each of the plurality of antennas and perform communication using antennas that allow the estimated correlation value to become small have been contemplated (for example, refer to Patent Document 1(Japanese Patent No. 4202162) and Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent No. 3108641)).